


Love and Dogs

by Annide



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on tumblr</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love and Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr

Hannibal wakes up in sweat and barely manages to get out of bed with all the dogs sleeping on top of him. He was up late last night and he’s very tired, so he trips on two or three dogs on his way to the kitchen. When he gets there, he finds that all the chairs are already taken by dogs.

“Will, this is getting ridiculous. There is no place to sit, or sleep, or walk.”

Will turns around, looks at all the dogs sitting everywhere in the room, picks one up from a chair and puts it on the floor. Then he does this irresistible puppy look and Hannibal just melts. He walks to Will, careful not to step on any dog tail, and pulls him into a kiss. They can always get a bigger house.


End file.
